No Room For Thinking
by Kurama's death angel
Summary: the demon plane is struck with a horibal storm and during all the destruction and death the young hiei,kurama,and yukina are taken away from their land of birth and sent to a school where demons and humens live togetether .but the humens are not thrilld.
1. how it began

Disclaimer: I dot own yuyu hakusho or the characters but I do in my dreams so DONT sue me!

No room for thinking

"well.. this is it" thought hiei looking at his new home with disgust . he hadn't been able to think clearly ever sense the demon plane got hit with the most horrific hurricane he had ever been in. his parents house was flooded, people were stealing things from stores but not the stuff that they might need like, food, water and clothes but they stole TVs computers, laptops! No one dared to stop them though everyone was to busy trying to take what they needed. Of Crosse some people were trapped in their own house and none was trying to help because everyone else was drowning in their houses too and poor hiei was stuck in the intire thing ( the demon world has become very unpremitive they have found out how to make computers from the things they have seen in the human world.) all he could do was sit their and watch his parents die as they gave their lives to the sea.

He loved them but in the demon world showing that was a sign of weakness but he couldn't restrain himself from crying any longer. Dark crystallized tears were formed in midair as they fell to the ground from hiei's devastated face. As the poor koromi watched his parents lifeless bodies float away and in the back ground he their was a horrible storm killing every thing and making horrible things happen hiei was soon about to do the same thing as his parents but he couldn't when heard his loving sister calling out to him. " HIEI!" yelled yukina in a desperate manner trying to persuade him not to be as foolish as their parents had been… but she didn't know that just her voice could persuade hiei to do any thing. Hiei turned around to see his sister running towards him. They knew what they had to do. They had to go to the human world but how would they get their with all these demons going crazy and killing everyone in sight? Then all of a sudden he heard what sounded like a human police Syrian . he knew the demons and humans signed a treaty so they could stop a war in the past but he didn't think that they would care if a few demons that use to terrorized them died! "NO!" they herd a fox demon yell as he was forced to get in to the car . _"kurama?" _thought hiei about to ask his sister what they should do but she was gone and running towards the police car with their foxy friend in it. " wait!" hiei said with a worried look in his eyes also running in the same direction of yukina. " stop!" cried kurama as he was tied to the car seat and hit every time he opened his mouth. He had bruises on his face ,legs and his back but like any one cared that his parents beat him and that the people that were trying to help were doing the same thing . "Stop! Cant you see that your hurting him!" yelled yukina but before she could get an answer she was thrown in the car as well. "oh no!" yells hiei running at full speed trying to save his sister and his best friend but hiei was also thrown in the car . what was going to happen now as if things couldn't get worse?

This is my first story and I would love reviews . oh and if you didn't know hieis parents committed suicide and hiei, yukina and kurama are only 14 years old . trust me the other stories will be longer. please review ! it will get a little more interesting in the next chapter! Thankyou.


	2. whats yet to come

Disclaimer : I don't own yuyu hakusho…

I know I haven't gotten many reviews yet but I couldn't wait until I could start writing again … but enough rambling on with the story!

Hiei woke up in a strange room with no furniture except for a bed that he happened to be sleeping in. he looked to the right to see his sister sleeping peacefully in a private dream land but to his left was a shaking kurama curled up in a fetal position .hiei looked at his destressed friend and called out to him.

"kurama… are you all right" asked hiei trying to whisper .Clearly worried about his best friend.

Kurama just looked up at the person addressing him and started to wipe the tears from his eyes . he didn't want to let his friends know he was scared out of his mind at the predicament they all were in. though he knew that his friends would understand he could only think of what the humans would do to him and his family …

"I… I'm …fine" kurama whispered while rocking back and forth.

"Then stop that …your making me dizzy" hiei said a little dazed

"your not scared… at all!" kurama snapped at his friends tone .it was like he didn't even care at all !

" why should I be… the humans are too scared to come near us…" stated hiei like the answer to that question should of been obvious.

"apparently not .were just kids ! they knocked us out ,kidnapped us ,beat us ! and your not scared they could want us for genetic experiments! Or we could be kept as pets in a common human home! We could be poked and probed and…"

hiei wouldn't allow his friend to continue .the overly but reasonably freaked out fox next to him was starting to make sense but even though he knew that his friend was very smart he knew that all the things that he said made sense

"would you …shut up!" hiei said . he had never said that to one of his friends and quite frankly it made him feel bad . don't get me wrong the fire demon was known to show how he felt in a very aggressive way but never to his friends .once you gained his trust it was like a treaty that insured peace and loyalty ."if your going to get freaked out and cry you can try to get out …but I wouldn't suggest it because to walls in this room have special restraints on them"

"you caught on to the restraints … just so you know you will get an electric shock if said a woman walking in with needles in a tray she happened to be carrying. She had her hair in a bun and red glasses on. As soon as kurama saw the needles he saw him and his friends getting experimented on and let out a little bit of a scream .

"What do you want!" growled hiei baring his fangs and showing that he was clearly the head of the pack .

" I have a note and need to runs some tests on you before we find out what we are going to do with you ...""the women was cut off

" TESTS! Why didn't you leave me to die with my parents !" yelled kurama clearly getting flash backs . about to kill the women in front of him.

" don't worry …. You wont be used as lab rats your a special case but I need to get a blood test" answer the women clearly unfazed at kuramas sudden out burst and pulling out a needle getting ready for the following prosedgeure .

" please … let me take one first" hiei stated knowing kurama didn't need the extra stress of all those paranoid thoughts going through his head.

The women complied with the request and hiei went first but yukina wasent awake so she didn't get one but kurama kicked and screamed while getting his even though hiei was trying to show kurama that every thing would be all right when he volunteered first but kurama didn't get the message . soon it was over and kurama had successfully woken youkina up even though he didn't mean to .the lady handed hiei the note and stepped out .while hiei read the note out loud

NOTE

your being sent to setsuki school for demons and humans and the buss leaves in the morning

your dorm information will be in the office and so will the class information/schedule. I hope you have a good experience with us this year .

hiei quickly noticed that the note was from a teacher . "hn … have a great year? How can we do that when we just got nabbed from our homes…" thought hiei out loud.

"look!" said yukina getting out of bed and walking over to the trunk in the far corner of the room that they were currently in. it must not been able to be seen when the room not lit . opening it she saw different kinds of clothes mainly uniforms and pajamas not to mention under wear and other personal items. Hiei got up and saw the clothes in the chest but none of it was his style except…. "bingo…" said hiei pulling out a black uniform with silver buttons while yukin pitched out an ice blue uniform which suited her hair and kurama picked out a pink uniform with a green ribbon to tie his hair up with .

THE NEXT MORNING

they got on the bus with all their stuff in a garbage bag .getting ready mentally and physically for the way their life was about to turn and change…

sorry its kind of boring this time around but at least its longer ! (gets vegetables thrown at her) OK OK … please review and next time is when it gets really interesting ! so tune in … IM begging you ! oh and I love constructive criticism so I know that I can get even better !


	3. the room mate

I'm not even going to bother with the disclaimer … its obvious that I don't own it … but I wish I did

Chapter 3

the room mate

hiei,yukina and kurama got off the bus to their new home at 7:46 that morning so they could get an early start at decorating their dorms .yukina was put on the bottom floor and was rooming with a girl named cheirushi. Kurama on the other hand wouldn't leave hieis side .

"are you still scared with the vision of your parents drowning before your eyes?" asked hiei getting a little to graphic with the already tormented fox.

That phrase sent shivers up his spine But he wasn't thinking about that. he was thinking about how the humans would treat him and his him and his friends . thought this place is suppose to be a peaceful school but human and demons never get along and he knew this was going to be a painful year.

"were…here" said hiei not wanting to leave his friend in the state of mind he was in " are you going to be all right … just call me if you need to talk" hiei said remembering the cell phones that the lady had given them .hiei felt it he was getting soft with his friend . his layers of his normally cold nature were being torn down wall by wall.but he had an aphiney … he couldn't let that happen .

"I…. I'll be fine … and trust me ill call" was the last thing kurama said before turning into his humen like form but he still had those fox like ears on the top of his head and walking into his shared dorm.

"well… this is it" thought hiei out loud while staring at the door to his new dwelling. Probably thinking about whether he should walk in or if he should run for his life. "boom BOOM" hiei herd the stereo thumping through the door witch made him a little more resistant to open the door .

"oh… gosh…" said hiei.

Slowly and steadily he wrapped his hands around the door knob and pulled it open. No sooner had he opened the door was he sent back slamming into the wall from the pounding sound waves .

"holy …" hiei heard Numb by linkin park being played at full blast and a girl jumping around and dancing to the music.

"HELLO!" he yelled but the girl paid him no attention because she probably couldn't here him. so hiei just walked in and into the bed room . he started to unpack the little things that he had but the one thing that he took extra care of was his laptop that he paid for with his own money and he carefully placed it on the desk next to the bed. Suddenly the thumping music stopped which startled him and soon he heard angry foot steps heading towards the bed room. Hiei quickly moved his lap top to the bed and plugged it in while pretending to type something.

" who ARE YOU!" yelled an angry girl stomping over to the bed hiei was sitting on. Hiei just stares blankly at her .

"you should know why I'm here… unfortunately I'm your …room … mate" said hiei .

"I cant be room mates with a boy… that's gross" she stated hiei just stared while answering .

"well… the school is running out of room with all the new… people coming in so they are sticking us in they room together"he again stated .

"UGGGG! What ever.." she said a little pissed and laying down on the bed next to hiei's and as soon as their quarrel was over he knew it would be a long day.

Hi I've up dated sorry it took so long I've had a lot to do especially with school but I'm trying. oh and hieis not going to fall in love with his room mate .and in this one he has long hair probely down to his shoulders … I have special plans for him (starts to laugh diabolically) you wont be able to believe the classes he and his friends go to and the people in their classes as well !

oh and I dedicate this to jynx's box for all her advice and support , my friend maroque for the encouragement and my friend christy from across the street for leaving a wonderful review.thank you all my wonderful friends! And sorry its so short .


	4. tolerance

Hay I'm back ! sorry it took so long my loyal fans …(looks around and see crickets chirruping ) well my two fans sorry it took so long I had some school work to do

disclaimer: like I said before its very clear that I don't own yuyuhakusho… (sad face)

CHAPTER 4

Tolerance…

BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! Hiei woke up to the unfriendly sound of his unwanted alarm clock . he trudged out of bed and started to get dressed when his cell phone started to ring… but he didn't have to look at the number to know who it was .

"what" hiei asked aggravated into the other end of the phone . but he got no answer …

"Hello" he asked once again and was about to hang up when…

"Wait!" yelled a desperate voice .hiei had to shield his ears just so his ear drums wouldn't explode .

"who…what was that?" asked the groggy voice of hieis room mate obviously waking up.

"kurama make this quick … I have a class soon" said hiei trying to be patient with his nervous friend.

"well… I just wanted to ask what class you had first" kurama was curious but only for his own selfish reasons .he wanted to se if hiei had the same classes that he did and if he didn't then he could ask him if he could change his classes so they could have the same courses as he.

"art… now I gotta go or I'll be late…" hiei hung up the phone before the fox could ask if he would change his classes .he knew that that would happen and that kurama in the state he was in he would be easy pray for the human bullies. it was just an act of self preservation so hiei decided to teach him a lesson … a lesson that would teach the fox to NOT be so dependent on his friends. So walking into the bathroom to change and take a shower he thought about how angry the fox would be at lunch when he tells him about his plans for kuramas well being.

1st PERIOD

hiei sat down in the last empty desk. He couldn't believe he was late on the first day of school ! all because of that stupid foxes phone call!

"Mr. Jangashi?" said the teacher

"hm?" he asked what could he possibly want

"number one you address me as sir and two can you work out this problem on the bored or were you not paying attention?"

"yes… sir" hiei sat up and walked towards the board and started to work out the problem it was easy … but not two easy .It was just an advanced elementary problem

"done" hiei stated before he looked at his astonished teacher and walked back to his seat to stair out the window once again.

"well … that's right" said the teacher right before the bell rung

(I'm skipping 2nd and 3rd period mainly cause I don't think you all want to know all about all the other subjects but I will do those when I up date again)

study hall

"you hung up on me!" yelled kurama power walking over t the table hiei was sitting at with yukina.

Looking up At kurama . his face was red it held an expression of anger .kurama was not working hard to hide his feelings.

"fox… were in a library .. you of all people should know that you should be quite" said hiei very full of him self .

"you should at least listen to what I have to say !"

"can you be quite for once ! get over it and ill talk to you at lunch !" hiei stood and walked out of the library right when the lunch bell rang.

LUNCH

"ewwww! What is this" stated yukina gesturing towards the slop of food they were expected to eat.

"well it looks like some kind of pig food…" said kurama with the same look of disgust on his face.

"HELLO! Im cheirushi but people call me cheiru" said a random girl which seemed to be desperate to make some new friends

"HI! Guys that's my room mate !"said yukina getting excited .

"hello cheiru" kurama shook cheirus hand and hiei just stood and watched

"and you are " she said looking at the solitary hiei sitting at the opposite side of the table as yukina.

"why should I tell you?"

"cause its the nice thing to do"

"really cause I'm not nice"

"well Hun neither am I so can you tall me your name ? I'm going through some major mood swings and one of them wants to beat you into the ground!"

"really? Cause I'm feeling the same way"

"if that's how you feel …" all of a sudden the knife hiei was using to saw the table in half floated up and was now pointed at his neck and a fork at his nose. Cheiru smiled in triumph at her handy work and kurama and yukina started to laugh uncontrollably .hiei just glared at her and sat back down.

"Well its really nice to meet you … are you available for house calls ." joked kurama still giggling at hieis predicament

"if you pay me !"cheiru choked out laughing as well as her weapons of choice still floated in the air. So they all sat down to enjoy their lunch and to crack jokes at hieis expense but they were not expecting for a painful joke to be played on one of their UN suspecting friends …

well what do ya think ? if it sucked then I'm sorry but please review any way id apreciated and no hiei or kurama will not be getting with cheiru so all my friends from school can stop asking .and I didn't put down the problem that hiei had to answer mainly because I'm not that good at math (sad face)

so who do you guys want to be the victim of painfull drama

kurama

cheiru

or yukina?

Tell me and the next chapter I will have drama for the person that gets more votes . SEE YA SOON!


	5. hate crime

No Room For Thinking

I do not own yuyu hakusho … (sad face)

Hi sorry its been so long sense iv updated iv been having some issues I had to work through and school has been a witch. Well I tallied the votes and kurama had the most votes for having the drama this chapter so read review and enjoy !

No Room For Thinking chapt 5

"Well the past few days have been going well" thought kurama during his 5th period class. He couldn't wait till that bell rang and set him free to his next class … art. He loved that the teachers let their students do anything they wanted .

"oh …hell…" thought hiei walking past the least person he wanted to see kazuma kuabarra . The class clown not to mention idiot. Hiei just looked at him to and continued to walk by until a very annoying voice came right after he had passed the imbecile .

"yo hiei" hiei turned around to see that that voice belonged to kuabara and he had a serious look on his face .

"what" answered hiei

"um … you know that new demon kid kurama right?"

"yeah … what's it to ya"

"well iv been hearing some things … and if you value your breathing rights then you should … maybe stay away from him" said kuabara in a slightly concerned voice.

"like what" stated hiei and right on cue kurama walked down the hallway wind running through his hair like a red river . they both couldn't take their eyes off of him it was like he was glowing … but hiei kept his gaze because all the dirty looks kurama was getting which was making the fox pick up his speed and walk right up to the pair.

"hiei… what are they looking at" asked kurama

hiei looked back even the girls were some what alittle cross at him… what was going on

"…I don't know…" was his empty reply

"kazuma ?" kurama looked at kuabara and kuabara looked away as if he was ashamed that he was even looking at the foxlike demon .

kurama just took this as a sign to walk to his next class alone and saddened .

THE NEXT DAY

kurama looked again . it was lunch and he had all of his friends around him even the extremely optimistic and tough psychic cheirushi but that didn't squall the looks he had been getting . "_what is going on this has been on for 3 days … and iv only been here for 1 week!!"_ thought kurama eating his food and trying to ignore the inconsiderate people glaring and whispering at him.

"what's going on" asked hiei gesturing to the people looking at kurama

"I don't know …" answered kurama

"well you must of done something" said yukina

"I … don't think so…" thought kurama thinking.

_Well I know I took that last paint brush in art… but why is everyone looking at me … do I have something on my face… or …_ kuramas thoughts were cut short when kazuma sat down right next to kurama and whispered something in his ear.

"they… well your …" but kuabara was also cut short when chrystal sat down next to hiei.

" hello hiei" she said

"hello" said hiei

crystal looked at everyone and scanned to see kurama looking like a deer in headlights "well if it isn't the talk of the school"

"what do you mean" said kurama looking very scared

"well I don't know why but kuzumas 'click' seems to think that your a serious threat on their girl territory …" said crystal blankly

"then… why are the girls glaring at me"

cheiru looked up from her plate and stated clearly with guilt " um … they think your with hiei way to much and… hieis 'fair game' so they want you to back off…"

"in other words they think were together ?" said hiei dryly. Cheiru nodded .

hiei thought about this for a moment trying to digest the situation and looked at cheiru. Hiei laughed and choked out " well if I tell them we are together as you humans say it will they stop starring at him … they are starting to look at me too"

cheiru looked confused . any other guy would deny everything to do with the subject of going out with their best friend especially if their best friend was a boy . "I guess so…" she said .

kurama was in a state of stupor "_what the …"_ the rest of the people just looked on as hiei stood from his seat and went to the head of the cafeteria"

HIEIS THOUGHTS

" _what am I doing? What has that stupid fox ever done for me except get me in trouble…. And other uncomfortable situations like this. He is such an…well… I cant insult him he has been my friend when we were young and everyone called me a freak…because I'm so friggen short … well… here it goes"_

hiei positioned himself infront of everyone . They were already looking at him so he didn't have to work hard to get their attention

… " I cant believe I'm doing this … LISTEN WOULD YOU STOP LOOKING AT THAT KID OVER THIR" hiei yelled pointing to kurama

"I'm not a kid" said kurama

" I… WERE TOGETHER AND I WOULD APPRECIAT IT OF YOU DIDNT LOOK AT ME EATHER… you see … kurama has low self esteem and your making him uncomfortable… thankyou …"

hiei turned around and laughed while everyone was in a state of confusion . kurama just laughed as well as well as the other group at the table including kazuma and crystal .

AFTER LUNCH

kurama walked the halls again feeling better because no one even glanced at him . he happened to be walking with all his friends . that fact mead him feel even better.

"hay me and kuabara have science so we gotta go " stated cheiru

"ok" said kurama

"oh I almost fergot"said crystal " I have student counsile meeting so I have to attend"

hiei and kurama waved good bye as crystal took off in the opposite direction .

"you'll be OK right "asked hiei turning around to signal he had to leave aswell

"ill be fine' was kuramas solemn reply

kurama walked quietly down the empty halls . one of the teachers asked to see him after class but he wasn't sure what it had bee about when suddenly he bumped into a student walking by .

"sorry" he said about to continue down the hall when he heard something hurtful sent in his direction .

"faggot you watch where your going" was the strangers reply

"excuse me …" said kurama alittle suprised

"you heard me … or else why would you ask me to repeat that"

" well that wasn't nice you creep what are you doing here trying to steal some staplers you ignorant jerk" said kurama angrily .

and right then he grabbed kurama and picked him up with one arm and got really close to his face " what was that"

"you heard me … or else why would you ask me to repeat it" said kurama smugly struggling to try to free himself from the other students grip when all of a sudden the student slapped kurama so hard that you could see his face bruise right in front of you . but that wasn't the last thing he did to the defenseless kurama .he continued to beat him till water started to leak from his eyes like a water fall and left when he heard footsteps . leaving kurama limp and lifeless on the hardwood floor….

Well I know that that kinda sucked but don't be to hard on me

click: you know how curtain kinds of kids hang out like the Goths and the preps

and its obvious that together means going out

fairgame is when your single and everyone wants to go out with you

well review any way you can I dedicate this to all my friends world wide who give me pointers and tips and just enjoy reading .Thank you my loyal fans


	6. the party before the party

No room for thinking 6

I'm so sorry its taken so long but I accidentally saved something over it …my fic I mean and I lost all 3 pages and with all the extra circulars ive been really busy but here it is finally hope you enjoy it

kurama had woken up in the infirmary that morning . thinking about trivial ideas and what he had missed in his classes …what a bad impression he had made . and he hadn't seen his friends in 2 days but he didn't expect for any of them to jepridize any of their reputations to come and see him any way …but that wasent the worst thing the fact that he let him self become subseptable to a regular human beating the living daylights out of him it really was sad ….and pathetic ..just like his life –

MEAN WHILE

hay I have an idea!!!!!! Yelled cheiru . normally some one would hit her for being so loud but sense they were in an unvacant dorm then they could be as loud as they wanted .

"and what exactly would that be" said hiei smugly

"we could have a party !!!" she replied with a smile stretching ear to ear

"um and who exactly would come to this party ….no one except us like him ..we might as well as have a sleepover and call it a party …" said crystal she had been very edgy lately and all had concluded PMS!!!!!!!!

"well I'm so sooooorrrrryyyy that it wont be like those student counsel banquets your so fond of " says cheiru bluntly "who else is with me !!!!"

"um I can get snacks and sodas" said hiei dryly

"um and mister do you even know were the snack food store is in the first place O-o" said cheiru and crystal in unison .they completely killed the giving spirit when they turned down hieis offer .

" well he is getting out of the infirmary today don't you want him to feel welcome ..to say the least" hiei was trying to defend his offer …so stubborn …he would probably get lost on the way their and kurama ,on his first day back would have to team up with the girls and help find him … what a (welcome back to the place you hate )party that would be .

" fine if you feel that strongly then ill accompany you to the gas station " and both hiei and crystal left leaving a bewildered cheiru to decorate the room all by her self until ….

"HAY!!!!!!!" kuabara cam busting in with some sodas and chips sitting down right on their couch .cheirushi stuttered abit at the intrusion because …well no one else was suppose to have a key to this room . that's why they were throwing a suprise party for kurama in that particular .

"how did you get a key ?" asked cheirushi

"oh me O-O well I just picked the lock when I heard the word party"

"wow….I should have known"

"so when is this party ?"

"why your not invited"

"ahhhhh …who's it for ? and when can I be their"

"(sigh) its for kurama and you wouldn't be interested"

" ill be here at 6 tonight" and with that the idiot left taking his sodas with him ..but leaving the chips and with that sign cheiru knew he would be back for some reason that boy couldn't take a hint .

one hour later

after hiei and crystal got back and cheirushi finished decorating the "mystery room" it was already 5:45…and something if not someone was missing …no not kuabara everyone was hoping that he would forget to come …but it was someone important ….hiei thought about it really hard ..until it hit him …like a strike of lightning ….kurama .they had forgotten about the reason for the party kurama .

"hay were missing something" he yelled to cheiru and crystal currently filling snack bowls with chips.

"who ?" said crystal ….and she was the smart one

"oh I get it" cheiru pulled out her cellphone and pressed the speed dial button and set it to function on speaker phone .

"who are you calling ?O-o" questioned hiei .man was he talkative today .

"kuabara" everyone gasped at that answer .no one wanted kuabara in the same room with them much less at a party with him .

"excuse me ..are you kidding ?" asked crystal then …someone answered the phone .

PHONE CONVERSATON

(OK the italicized responses are kuabara and the normal letters are cheiru)

_yo kazuma what's up ?_

hay um ..can you do us a favor

_what for _

the party….

_I thought you didn't want me at the party (laugh)_

oh shut up kuabara you know you were going to come any way ….

_(laugh) any way what do ya need?_

Can you go get kurama off his death bed and bring him to the party

_(gasp) HES DIEING???!!!!!_

_No you fool its a figure of speech …----_hiei from the other side of the room

_well what eva shorty ill do ya a solid if you do me one _

what ?

_ya gotta give me a kiss…and hook me up with hieis sister ,,,,final offer _

(whispers) fine ill do the best I can (hang up)

"so what did the bafoon say " asked hiei curiously

"your sister"

"no way in hell …."

Everyone laughs and and gets ready for the party but what is going to happen if kuabara starts putting the moves on yukina well you'll have to tune in the find out ( lol I sound like one of those tv avratizements)

yay im so happy I got that out ..well it is alittle boring…and short but thank you for reading I hope it wasent that bad right (hears nothing once again ) right …RIGHT ???? t-t well next time will be the party and I should have that out next weekend because I have a project for school to workon but if you review then tell me your ideas for the party scene and ill put them into my fic pleas read and review thank you !!!!!!!!!!!!!

oh and this is dedicated to all the readers out their …and I don't own yuyuhakusho wish I did ..but I don't so sue me …actually don't sue me !!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE t-t lol read and review and tell my your ideas sayonara

_ps: sorry for all the spelling errors my cpu is on the fritz lol _


End file.
